El factor cuántico
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: La magia ya no es un secreto para los muggles. ¿Qué significará esto para el futuro de la raza humana? Para Nea Poulain.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Para Nea Poulain. Y éste es el tercer regalo pata ti. :D

* * *

 **El factor cuántico**

 **Prólogo**

Era un día normal. O eso creía Karen Wilson mientras salía de su casa en dirección al Callejón Diagon. Necesitaba provisiones para sus pócimas caseras. Karen se enorgullecía de sus pócimas caseras y estaba montando un pequeño negocio paralelo a su trabajo como sanadora en San Mungo. Estaba agradecida a Merlín y a Circe por estar soltera, sin molestos compromisos ni aventuras de una noche. Tenía demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse para pensar en una relación, aunque fuese una pasajera.

Acababa de aparecer en un terreno baldío y, subrepticiamente, se coló entre el nutrido gentío que siempre convertía a Londres en un caos urbano. Y los lunes las cosas podían llegar a ser alarmantes, pues todo el mundo salía a esa misma hora a los colegios, oficinas y demás lugares de trabajo. Transportarse por aparición no era una alternativa para el mago londinense, a menos que a Karen el tocara el turno nocturno, cosa que ocurría solamente cuando había una emergencia. Gracias a Paracelso que no había habido una emergencia en varios años, pensó Karen mientras caminaba por Charing Cross. Iba despreocupada de la vida, pensando en su floreciente negocio y en las vidas que podía salvar cuando llegara a su trabajo.

En una gran metrópolis, chocar con gente era tan inevitable como la lluvia y los impuestos. Karen trataba de evitar aquello como podía. Su contextura esbelta ayudaba mucho a no ser arrollada por gerentes o representantes de las hamburguesas y las papas fritas, pero siempre tropezaba con algún energúmeno con unos arquetípicos audífonos en sus orejas o con la oficinista que estaba más ocupada de ver su celular que al tráfico peatonal. En esa ocasión, Karen chocó con un hombre que parecía un gerente de banco. Iba a disculparse, pero el aludido ya estaba a varios metros de ella. _Típico,_ se dijo antes de continuar con su camino.

A cinco cuadras del Caldero Chorreante, Karen se llevó una mano a su sien y tropezó con algo invisible. Maldiciendo su torpeza, siguió caminando, pero el dolor de cabeza se hizo más intenso y, en cuestión de minutos, se tornó insoportable. Volvió a tropezar, mas no había irregularidades en el pavimento. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que sus piernas temblaban, como si soportaran más peso del que pudieran cargar. Karen resolvió ir a San Mungo lo más aprisa posible para deshacerse de aquellos síntomas.

Sin embargo, el dolor de su cabeza se hizo tal que ya no podía ver con claridad. Sus piernas cedieron y cayó, haciéndose daño en las rodillas. En su delirio, tenía la sensación que varias personas ataviadas de terno y corbata se aproximaban a ella, tal vez con la intención de ayudarla. En todo caso, jamás llegó a saberlo.

Lo último que pasó por su cabeza antes de ser envuelta por la oscuridad fue un tipo de gafas que gentilmente se ofrecía a prestarle asistencia.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Bueno, decidí hacer esta petición porque es la difícil y me gusta mucho. Lo malo es que esta idea da mucho para un longfic, y creo que así será. Así que Nea, te pido mucha paciencia, porque quiero hacer algo bien hecho y tardaré un poco en terminarlo, pero te aseguro que no será más allá del 19 de enero. :D

Un saludo.


	2. Y la verdad os hará libres

**Capítulo I  
Y la verdad os hará libres**

Parecía un día normal de trabajo para Terence Higgs. Había amanecido despejado en Londres y la temperatura invitaba a hacer labor de terreno. Y labor de terreno tenía que hacer Terence ese día, con indiferencia del clima. Habría agradecido un mejor empleo, pero pertenecer al bando equivocado durante la segunda guerra había tenido consecuencias, consecuencias que habían persistido por una cantidad ridícula de tiempo.

Diez años.

Terence trabajaba como un encuestador para una empresa de sondeo político. Como era obvio, se trataba de un trabajo muggle. Una de las consecuencias de apoyar un bando en el que ni siquiera creía, implicaba una varita rota. Extrañaba el mundo mágico, pero poco o nada podía hacer para revertir su penosa situación.

Una casa suntuosa era el nuevo destino de Terence. La envidia brotó inmediatamente desde el interior de su ser. ¿Cómo rayos era posible que algunas personas pudieran reírse de los pobres con lujos como aquellos? Sin embargo, aquella pregunta carecía de sentido. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, era hacer su trabajo, ganarse el sueldo y sobrevivir por un mes o dos, si tenía suerte.

Tocó el timbre una vez. Dos veces. Tres. Al quinto toque, un hombre vestido como un mayordomo se aproximaba hacia el portón eléctrico. Lucía serio, estricto y malhumorado, como si no hubiera echado un polvo en varios siglos.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? —dijo, con voz seca.

Terence trató de componer una sonrisa diplomática. El mayordomo consiguió intimidarlo y no quería que se notara en su cara.

—Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Terence y estoy haciendo una encuesta política. ¿Puedo pasar?

Hubo una larga y tensa pausa, durante el cual el mayordomo estuvo hablando por teléfono con, supuestamente, su amo. Dos minutos pasaron para que la llamada terminara. Terence tragó saliva. La cara del mayordomo era inescrutable.

—Mi amo dice que puede pasar —dijo al fin, llenando a Terence con un gran alivio—. Si me hace el favor de seguirme...

Terence demoró un minuto en cruzar el antejardín, el cual disponía de un estacionamiento que estaba lleno de vehículos caros. El mayordomo acercó su cara a un lector empotrado a un costado de la puerta y éste se abrió por su propia cuenta, casi como si fuese magia.

El interior de la mansión recordaba vagamente a lo que uno vería en el interior del Titanic. Parecía ser que la modernidad no se aplicaba a las decoraciones del vestíbulo y, presumiblemente, del resto de habitaciones que componía el inmueble. A Terence no le cabía en la cabeza cómo alguien podía vivir con todo ese espacio. Él mismo se conformaba con una habitación de tres por tres metros y un baño privado.

—Ah, señor Terence —dijo el dueño de casa con un acento inglés muy cargado, quien había aparecido por una puerta lateral—. Gusto en conocerlo. Soy Kenneth Wilson y estoy muy interesado en responder sus preguntas. Tome asiento. ¿Le apetece un brandy?

—Gracias, señor Wilson, pero no bebo alcohol —repuso Terence con la mayor cordialidad posible. No obstante, Kenneth era un auténtico caballero y sabía encajar las negativas de la gente.

—Más para mí, entonces —dijo, acompañando sus palabras con una leve carcajada—. Bien. ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

Terence buscó un cuestionario dentro de su morral y extrajo un lápiz grafito del mismo lugar.

—Señor Wilson. ¿Está usted de acuerdo con el nuevo rumbo que está emprendiendo el Primer Ministro?

—Por supuesto —respondió Kenneth alegremente—. El viejo Malcolm sabe lo que hace. Todos buscamos una sociedad más justa para el inglés promedio, aunque suene increíble que yo lo diga.

Terence anotó algo en el cuestionario.

—¿Cree usted que las medidas tomadas por el Primer Ministro son un tanto exageradas?

—¿Exageradas dices? ¡Por favor, no me hagas reír! —dijo Kenneth, sin perder el encanto que le caracterizaba—. ¿Quién hace esos cuestionarios, por cierto? Se supone que son preguntas imparciales, pero bueno, yo no soy quien para decirle qué hacer al redactor. Pues no creo que el Primer Ministro esté exagerando. Si dice tener los recursos para financiar sus programas, entonces los tiene. El viejo Malcolm podrá ser cualquier cosa, pero mentiroso no es.

Terence se permitió poner una mueca de escepticismo mientras anotaba un extracto de la respuesta de Kenneth en su cuestionario.

—Señor Wilson, ¿cree usted que, en palabras del Primer Ministro, "una reestructuración completa del programa científico y militar del país", tenga algo que ver con ese nuevo rumbo del que habla?

Kenneth no respondió de inmediato. Parecía estar evaluando cuánto decir. Terence frunció el ceño.

—Yo soy uno de los seis empresarios que financian actualmente el programa científico y militar de Inglaterra. El Estado no podría sustentar aquellos programas sin tomar atajos financieros, créame. Aunque, si no fuese por la ayuda de nuestros aliados, no habríamos podido siquiera soñar con esa reestructuración.

—¿Aliados? —inquirió Terence, entornando los ojos—. ¿Quiere decir, los norteamericanos?

—¿Pues quién más? —dijo Kenneth con una carcajada—. Si no fuese por ellos, jamás habríamos descubierto que algo que se supone que no existe, en verdad existe.

—Una última pregunta, señor Wilson. ¿Cuál, en su opinión, es la misión principal del gobierno?

Kenneth bebió un poco más de su brandy antes de responder.

—Pues es uno muy simple, y a la vez complejo. Hacer nuestras vidas más fáciles.

Terence se puso de pie y estrechó la mano del dueño de casa con vehemencia.

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señor Wilson. Espero no haberle incordiado.

—Para nada, señor Higgs, para nada. ¿Está seguro que no quiere un brandy?

—No bebo alcohol, señor —insistió Terence mientras abría la puerta. Parecía ansioso por salir de allí—. Que tenga un buen día.

Kenneth contempló cómo el encuestador salía de su casa mientras su mayordomo aparecía por las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Llevaba una especie de tableta en sus manos.

—Señor —dijo el mayordomo escuetamente.

El dueño de casa observó la información en la pantalla de la tableta y supo que había cometido un error al haber dejado pasar a ese individuo a su mansión. Kenneth Wilson no era un sujeto muy inteligente y a veces omitía o no podía ver sutilezas que para otra persona serían obvias.

—Envía a Gordon y a Levitt —instruyó Kenneth a su mayordomo—. No quiero huellas.

 _ **Dos días antes**_

Kevin Marshall y Eric Webster descubrieron muy tarde que trabajar para la Agencia Central de Inteligencia no guardaba ningún parecido a lo que mostraban las películas de espías. Podían pasar horas, incluso días, sin que nada importante o extraño ocurriera. Eso sin contar las horas interminables de papeleo que implicaba una labor como la que los dos hombres tenían.

Se suponía que estaban espiando las actividades de una célula terrorista que, supuestamente, iba a lanzar un ataque sorpresa contra una base militar. Sin embargo, el lugar donde presumiblemente iban a realizarse las operaciones logísticas estaba vacío. No vieron hombres armados, cabezas nucleares, ni siquiera una granada de mano. Eric tuvo que haber esperado algo como eso. Muchas operaciones terminaban siendo auténticas pérdidas de tiempo y dinero, pero eso no alegraba mucho al director de la agencia.

Un mensaje altamente codificado llegó al laptop de Kevin. El programa dentro del PC decodificaba el mensaje mediante un principio similar al que se usaba en las arcaicas máquinas Enigma, sólo que un grado mucho mayor de complejidad.

—Eric. Llegó un mensaje del director de operaciones. Quieren abortar la misión.

Para sorpresa de Kevin, su colega se puso contento con la noticia.

—¡Ya era hora! Estoy harto de espiar fantasmas.

—Dice que si no hay resultados tangibles dentro de seis horas, regresaremos a la agencia y esperaremos nuevas instrucciones.

—Nuevas instrucciones mi trasero —se quejó Eric, visiblemente irritado y cansado—. Espero que sus "nuevas instrucciones" involucren un par de semanas en Las Vegas.

—Pues sigue soñando —repuso Kevin, tomándose su quinta taza de café de la noche y dedicando su atención a las pantallas que llenaban la parte de atrás de la furgoneta—. Ni aunque pasaras un año allí conseguirás un polvo.

—Eso es fácil. Cinco mil dólares.

—Con ese dinero puedes comprar un auto. Por Dios que lo necesitas, Eric.

—Lo que necesito es tirarme a una chica —replicó Eric, gesticulando con tal vehemencia que casi tiró los audífonos al piso—. Ya van dos años. Dos años sin acción.

—¿Y esperas que con cinco grandes puedas calmar a la bestia?

—Quien sabe —dijo Eric con satisfacción—. Además, no tengo intención de sentar cabeza. Soy una hoja libre cuya dirección la dicta el viento.

—¿Podrías ponerte esos condenados audífonos? —dijo Kevin, quien parecía haber visto algo en la pantalla.

—¿No soportas mi voz?

—¡Hablo en serio, Eric!

—¡Está bien, está bien! —dijo Eric en tono apaciguador y tomó sus audífonos. De inmediato percibió algo inusual. Sonidos extraños parecían provenir de los micrófonos que ambos agentes habían instalado hace semanas atrás.

—Mueve la cámara hacia la derecha, hacia donde destellan esas extrañas luces.

Eric escuchó las instrucciones de su colega por medio de los mismos audífonos y movió una pequeña palanca. La imagen se trasladó lentamente hacia la derecha. Lo que ambos vieron los dejó atónitos.

Una batalla campal estaba teniendo lugar afuera del galpón que los agentes estaban espiando. Tres sujetos peleaban contra otros tres, pero no de la forma en que unos pandilleros normales lo harían. Tenían bufandas y banderas de lo que parecían equipos de fútbol y se lanzaban rayos de unos palos delgados que sostenían con sus manos. No parecía alguna cámara escondida o el rodaje de una película. Todo eso era real, y al mismo tiempo no parecía serlo.

—¿Podrías capturar video?

—Grabando video —anunció Eric, enfocando todo el tiempo la pelea. El incidente duró más de veinte minutos, momento en el cual todos yacían inconscientes, menos uno. Ese individuo hizo flotar un tacho de basura con ese palo delgado y lo arrojó hacia los sujetos inconscientes. Luego, comenzó a proclamar consignas sin sentido y salió del lugar haciendo eses.

—¿Viste todo eso?

—Lo estuve grabando. ¡Por supuesto que lo vi! Pero... pero no tiene sentido.

—¿Efectos especiales quizás?

—¿Justo aquí? ¿En medio de la noche, en un galpón olvidado de Dios? No. Esto es algo que deberíamos reportar a nuestros superiores.

Pero Kevin lucía escéptico.

—Bueno, podría ser que fuese un montaje.

—Puede ser, pero no seremos nosotros quienes decidan eso. Nos quedan cinco horas todavía. Podríamos aprovechar de dormir un poco antes que viajemos a Langley.

Ninguno de los dos agentes tenía idea del alcance del descubrimiento que acababan de hacer, y de lo que implicaría para el futuro de la humanidad.


	3. Espías y planes

**Capítulo II  
Espías y planes**

Fabricar un pasado no era exactamente un problema para el Ministerio de la Magia. Y aquella herramienta era más útil si cabe en esos tiempos tan complicados para el mundo mágico en general. Hace dos días atrás, la división de espionaje del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica había recibido un reporte que hizo estragos en la entidad gubernamental.

El conejo había salido del sombrero.

Para empeorar las cosas, los Aurores estaban investigando la misteriosa desaparición de Karen Wilson, pero no tenían ninguna pista sobre su posible paradero. Lo único que se sabía sobre la joven de veinticinco años era la identidad de su padre, un empresario multimillonario que financiaba el programa científico y militar de la Inglaterra muggle. Y con el propósito de averiguar si él sabía algo sobre el asunto, el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Kingsley Shacklebolt, había enviado a un espía para obtener información.

—Ah, señor Higgs. Espero que haya llegado sano y salvo de su misión —dijo Kingsley a un hombre que lucía un poco aprensivo.

—Llegué sano y salvo, pero no creo que lo esté por mucho tiempo —dijo Terence, mirando en todas direcciones con ojos ligeramente desorbitados, como si esperase que un loco con un cuchillo saltara hacia él desde algún armario.

—¿Y bien?

—El señor Wilson no hizo ninguna mención sobre su hija —informó Terence, quien todavía tenía esa compulsión de peinar la habitación con la mirada—. No lucía como si su hija de repente desapareciera del mapa. O es un buen actor o en realidad le importa un comino la vida de su hija.

—Es una buena pista, pero no es suficiente para considerarlo un sospechoso —dijo Kingsley, pensando en la información obtenida por su espía—. ¿Y qué hay de sus inclinaciones políticas?

—Aprueba al nuevo Primer Ministro. No está de acuerdo en que sus medidas sean exageradas. También confirmé que sí es parte de un grupo de empresarios privados que financian investigaciones científicas y militares.

Kingsley no dijo nada. Kenneth Wilson podía ser un padre poco ejemplar, pero no había nada de malo en querer contribuir al desarrollo del país.

—Está bien —dijo al fin—. Es obvio que el señor Wilson es un callejón sin salida. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba de usted, señor Higgs. Puede retirarse. Le llamaré si la necesidad lo amerita.

Terence salió del despacho de su jefe, sintiéndose frustrado y molesto. Aunque el Ministerio había hecho un buen trabajo elaborándole un pasado falso para que el señor Wilson no sospechara de él, el sueldo podía ser mucho mejor. A decir verdad, había en verdad apoyado el bando equivocado durante la segunda guerra, pero había ofrecido un trato durante su juicio. Gracias a ese trato, Terence trabajaba como espía para el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Sin embargo, a veces le daban ganas de enviar todo al diablo, pero sabía lo que eso implicaría para su vida. Su falso pasado se convertiría en un presente real.

Aunque su trabajo había acabado, aquella sensación de inseguridad todavía persistía dentro de Terence. No sabía por qué, pero le daba la impresión que dos o tres personas parecían seguirlo. Apresuró el paso, tratando de hallar un lugar desierto para desaparecer. Gruñó. A esa hora, no había lugar desierto en la condenada ciudad, al menos no en el centro. Ni siquiera sabía si sus perseguidores eran magos o muggles. Las dudas iban haciendo menos lugar para sus razonamientos y el instinto comenzó a adueñarse de las acciones de Terence. Su respiración se hizo más agitada y la caminata casi se convirtió en un trote. Estaba seguro que la sensación comenzó a manifestarse dentro de él desde el momento en que salió de la mansión de Kenneth Wilson. No obstante, eso no ayudó en nada a mitigar su nerviosismo.

Terence odiaba Londres a las siete de la tarde. Si aquel era un mal momento para caminar por el centro, lo era más cuando trataba de escapar de unos hombres invisibles. Cualquier cara que veía en la calle, ya fuese el de un gerente o la de una enfermera, le era sospechosa. Tropezaba con todo el mundo y creía que hacerlo le hacía vulnerable a cualquier ataque. Sudoroso y tembloroso, Terence navegó el océano de gente que salía de sus trabajos a pasar un poco de tiempo con la familia o los amigos, sintiendo que a su vida le faltaba precisamente ambas cosas.

Hablando de amigos...

Había encontrado la salvación a dos cuadras de distancia.

* * *

Una mujer de larga cabellera rubia tomó el periódico que reposaba junto a una lechuza diminuta y entregó unas pocas monedas de bronce al ave. Miró la primera plana y, reprimiendo un gruñido, entregó el periódico a su marido.

—¿Brecha seria al Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico? Así que los muggles al fin saben que la magia existe. Me gustaría saber cómo se enteraron.

—¿Y crees que lo dirán? —dijo la mujer del cabello rubio—. No seas ingenuo, Theo.

—El Ministerio sabe que guardar secretos no le ha dado ningún fruto en el pasado —repuso Theodore Nott, quien tomaba un té con limón—. No seas pesimista, Daphne.

—No soy pesimista —se excusó Daphne—. Solamente soy realista. No creo que una guerra cambie el modo de pensar de un político.

—No pierdes nada por esperar que así sea —dijo Theodore distraídamente, dejando caer un poco de té caliente sobre su pierna. El alarido que se escuchó desde la sala de estar hizo de Daphne tomara un paño frío y acudiera donde su marido para aliviarle el dolor.

—¿Podrías alguna vez ser más atento? —pidió Daphne, perdida entre la conmiseración y la exasperación—. Ya es la tercera vez en el día que derramas té caliente.

—Y tú podrías dejar de preocuparte hasta de que mi cabello esté correctamente peinado —repuso Theodore quien, a diferencia de su esposa, estaba solamente exasperado—. Hay cosas que puedo hacer por mi cuenta.

La discusión llegó a un abrupto fin cuando ambos escucharon gritos afuera de la casa. Quien gritaba no parecía estar interesado en una visita social. Theodore reconoció la voz que pregonaba su nombre con visible desesperación.

—Terence —dijeron Theodore y Daphne al unísono. Con pasos presurosos, se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron atropelladamente a la calle, solamente para ver a su amigo ser arrastrado por un par de hombres sacados de algún programa de fisicoculturismo. Theodore salió a ayudar a Terence, pero los dos gorilas y su presa desaparecieron en medio de un maremoto de gente. No tenía caso seguir nadando contra la corriente.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —dijo Theodore, jadeando por el esfuerzo—. No podemos dejar a Terence a merced de esos hombres.

Daphne parecía estar tratando de recordar algo que había pasado hace mucho tiempo. Theodore miraba a su esposa, apremiándola a que hiciera algo, porque él no tenía ideas, al menos ninguna que no implicara discurrir por la calle con la varita en ristre, haciendo una caricatura burda de lo que sería un Auror.

Mientras tanto, Daphne pareció salir de su encierro mental.

—Vamos. Sé a quién podemos pedir ayuda.

* * *

Al otro lado de Londres, una mujer de cabello negro acababa con su cena e iba a tomar un merecido descanso cuando la chimenea en la sala de estar crepitó e hizo ruidos extraños. Preguntándose quién mierda querría algo justo antes de irse a la cama, Tracey Davis se plantó delante del fuego de la chimenea, la cual tenía la forma de la cara de alguien a quien no veía hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Daphne? ¿Daphne Greengrass?

—Lamento tener que molestarte a estas horas. Sé que te acuestas temprano, pero necesito tu ayuda. —Daphne lucía preocupada y su voz refrendaba aquella impresión.

—Si no es urgente, entonces estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—Se trata de Terence —dijo Daphne cansinamente.

Terence. Ese nombre tocaba una fibra sensible en Tracey Davis. En su no tan humilde opinión, Terence Higgs era el cabrón más estúpido que había conocido en su puñetera vida. El agravio que le había hecho mientras ambos estudiaban en Hogwarts fue tal que Tracey no quiso salir con ningún otro hombre en lo que le quedase de existencia. En ese momento, estaba fracasando monumentalmente en aquel cometido, gracias a la existencia de un hombre al que en principio odió por pertenecer a otra casa, luego respetó y que terminó por amarlo de la misma forma en que odiaba a Terence.

—¿Me contactas a las ocho de la noche para platicarme sobre ese energúmeno? ¡Pensé que era algo importante!

—Terence fue secuestrado —dijo Daphne con seriedad.

Por Merlín que era complicada la vida. Tracey quería creer que se lo tenía bien merecido por todo el daño que le hizo, pero no podía negarse a ayudar a una persona que la necesitaba. Le había prometido a Daphne, hace años atrás, que cualquier cosa que necesitara, ella iba a estar allí para asistirla en lo posible. No obstante, aquella promesa se oponía a lo que ese idiota le había hecho pasar en la adolescencia. Pero Tracey era una mujer de palabra. Estaba dispuesta a hacer un lado sus rencores para ayudar a Daphne.

—Está bien. Te ayudaré —dijo Tracey, respirando hondo para controlarse—. ¿Qué necesitas?

Tracey se sintió más tranquila al ver la cara de alivio que compuso Daphne.

—Gracias, gracias.

—Date prisa, o cambiaré de idea.

—Está bien, está bien. —Daphne pensó un poco para ordenarse y formular bien su petición. Luego, habló lo más tranquila que pudo—. Necesito encontrar a Terence y, si puedes, averigua por qué lo secuestraron.

—Considéralo hecho —accedió Tracey—. Pero tengo una condición.

—¿Y cuál es? —quiso saber Theodore. La cara que puso le dio a entender a Tracey que a Theo no le iba a gustar mucho la idea. Se alegró un poco, pues Theodore tampoco le caía muy bien a Tracey.

—Ustedes me van a ayudar a hacer mi trabajo.

Las caras de Theodore y Daphne hablaban por si solas.


	4. Ratas de laboratorio

**Capítulo III  
Ratas de laboratorio**

Terence Higgs despertó.

Al segundo de haberlo hecho, se arrepintió de haber abierto los ojos. Estaba encerrado en una especie de jaula rectangular con barrotes muy gruesos. El lugar semejaba una cárcel de mala muerte, pese a que el exterior estaba repleto de equipos de alta tecnología, microscopios, pantallas de alta definición y computadores, montones de éstos. Terence había escuchado algo acerca de la ciencia muggle y de sus métodos invasivos, pero jamás imaginó que estaría en un lugar como ese alguna vez.

Terence miró entre los barrotes y notó otra jaula cerca, construida de la misma forma y con los mismos materiales. No obstante, había una mujer dentro. Se mordía las uñas y deambulaba de un lado a otro como lo haría un perro en su situación. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo, era de mediana estatura y vestía solamente una bata, similar a la que usaría un paciente de hospital. Luego, se miró a sí mismo y notó que también estaba ataviado con las mismas vergonzosas vestimentas.

Mientras pensaba en qué mierda había hecho para merecer semejante destino, un grupo de hombres y mujeres apareció por una puerta blindada. Parecían contentos por encontrar las jaulas en su lugar.

—Parece que Wilson fue leal a su palabra —comentó uno de ellos, el más anciano del grupo—. Y no es solamente uno, sino dos especímenes. Nos esperan varios meses de diversión con ellos.

—Ya no puedo esperar para saber cómo funciona —acotó una mujer de mediana edad, quien se dirigió a unos casilleros que estaban en el extremo sur del amplio laboratorio.

—¿Les quitaron sus varitas? —preguntó un hombre bajo, canoso y algo amplio de hombros—. Recuerden que son peligrosos con ellas en su poder.

—Están a salvo en el contenedor de materiales extraños —dijo la mujer mientras se ponía una bata de laboratorio y unos guantes—. Más tarde serán trasladadas a la sala B para ser estudiadas.

Después de eso, hubo varios minutos de silencio. Terence tenía un mal presentimiento, lo cual venía a ser redundante en la situación en que estaba. Tenía la impresión que él y la mujer de la otra jaula se habían convertido en sujetos de pruebas. Lo que no sabía era para qué.

—Duérmanlos —ordenó el jefe de investigación, un hombre delgado y alto cuya barba recordaba a la del profesor Karkaroff—. Les haremos una batería de pruebas preliminares para saber con qué estamos lidiando.

—Pues está claro que son magos —acotó el anciano distraídamente mientras encendía los equipos electrónicos—. No necesitamos hacer esas pruebas.

—Si quieres pasarte el método científico por el trasero, bien por ti. Yo prefiero no tomar riesgos.

Un sonido metálico hizo que Terence saltara de los nervios. En segundos, una placa cubica de vidrio envolvió ambas jaulas y, en cuanto estuvieron sellados, un olor raro invadió la celda y, en cuestión de unos pocos segundos, Terence ya no podía ver ni oír nada en absoluto.

* * *

—¿Estás loca? Solamente te estorbaremos.

—Puedo hacer esto sola, pero lo haría más rápido si tengo a ustedes dos apoyándome —dijo Tracey Davis con un poco de impaciencia—. No tengo recursos ilimitados y mi jefe es un auténtico cretino.

Pero no importaba cuántas razones Tracey diera, Theodore y Daphne creían que ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia para lidiar con esa clase de asuntos. Theodore era un abogado y Daphne era dueña de una conocida tienda dedicada a las pócimas curativas. O sea, aquello les hacía tan competentes para rastrear a una persona perdida como lo sería un gusarapo.

—Tracey —comenzó Daphne en un tono que trataba, sin mucho éxito, de transmitir tranquilidad—, entiéndelo, por favor. Podría haber gente peligrosa detrás del secuestro de Terence, gente que no le importará matarnos si intentamos detenerlos.

—No estoy pidiendo que peleen —dijo Tracey, esta vez con marcada impaciencia—. No le voy a decir nada si se cubren con una pared mientras yo me encargo de repeler sus armas. En todo caso, ustedes no me sirven muertos, así que estoy obligada a protegerlos.

—Eso no es un buen consuelo —opinó Theodore, quien estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber contactado con Tracey. Ella no era una Slytherin común y corriente, sino que era una chica con guisa de serpiente y corazón de león. Demás estaba decir que el sombrero seleccionador tuvo dudas de si poner a Tracey en Slytherin o en Gryffindor.

—No importa lo que digas, Theodore —dijo Tracey, cuyo tono de voz se hizo definitivo—. Si quieren mi ayuda, tendrán que acompañarme. De otro modo, pueden irse a la mierda.

Listo. El trato estaba sobre la mesa. Theodore y Daphne no sabían qué hacer. Ambos querían encontrar a Terence porque era amigo de ellos y no querían dejarlo atrás. Sin embargo, unirse a la investigación de Tracey iba a ser un asunto potencialmente dañino para la salud de los dos.

—¿Y no puedes usar a alguno colegas tuyos? —inquirió Daphne tímidamente. Tracey bufó.

—Como dije, mi jefe es un cretino. Si uso a cualquiera de mis colegas, él se va a enterar y, como mínimo, me suspenderá por un mes. Y eso sería pésimo para Terence. No. Es mejor que sean ustedes los que me ayuden. No trabajan para mi jefe, así que no puede fiscalizarlos.

Daphne no estaba especialmente aliviada por la explicación de Tracey, pero no tenía alternativa. En cuanto a Theodore, tampoco se sentía muy seguro con el plan pero, como Daphne, no tenía alternativa. Estaban contra el tiempo y si dejaban que Tracey hiciera sola su trabajo, Terence podría estar muerto ya.

—Está bien —claudicó Theodore, bajando los hombros—. Te acompañaremos.

* * *

Cuando despertó, sintió una ligera molestia en su abdomen. Se palpó allí y notó que tenía un tajo enorme cruzando su bajo vientre. Por supuesto, ya había sido suturado, pero eso no le impidió sentirse contaminado y sucio. Los magos jamás usaban aquella clase de prácticas para examinar a una persona y Terence juzgó que los muggles parecían cavernícolas por su manera de actuar. Y osaban llamarse a sí mismos científicos.

Miró en dirección a la otra jaula y se dio cuenta que la mujer estaba llorando en silencio, sentada sobre el frío piso de metal, agarrándose las rodillas con fuerza. No la culpaba. Debía sentirse como mierda en ese mismo momento, indefensa ante la violación quirúrgica a la que había sido sometida. No podía soportar ver tanta tristeza condensada en un solo lugar. Observó a los científicos tomar notas y mirar por los microscopios, hablando en términos ininteligibles para cualquier mago.

—Son como nosotros, exactamente como nosotros. No hay diferencia alguna —dijo uno de los científicos con evidente frustración—. No encontramos células extrañas, órganos atípicos o alguna clase de mutación genética. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

—Quizás estemos buscando en el lugar equivocado —sugirió la mujer, perdida en pensamientos—. Jamás exploramos sus cerebros.

—Les hicimos dos electroencefalogramas, dos, Tania. Les aplicamos diversos niveles de carga eléctrica, pero nada pasó. Son seres humanos normales como tú y yo.

—No, imbécil. Me refiero a hacer una biopsia de sus cerebros.

Al parecer, la mera afirmación hizo caldear los ánimos de los demás científicos.

—¿Una biopsia? ¡Por Dios, Tania! ¡No estamos investigando una enfermedad, sino una anomalía! Además, podríamos matar a nuestros especímenes.

—No si la haces en el lugar correcto.

Y así la discusión se prolongó por varios minutos, durante los cuales Terence se preguntó qué diantres era una biopsia, aunque había escuchado lo suficiente para entender que era un procedimiento riesgoso. ¡Por la mierda! Los magos no necesitaban biopsias para diagnosticar enfermedades o hallar anomalías. ¿Por qué los muggles eran tan bárbaros con sus procedimientos?

Al parecer, los científicos llegaron a un consenso, pues se dividieron y volvieron a sellar las celdas e inundarlas con gas somnífero. Terence notó que los llantos de la mujer se fueron apagando, tal como lo hacía su propio cerebro. Lo último en que pensó Terence antes que su conciencia se fuese a negro, era la crueldad con la que actuaban esos malditos científicos, indolentes frente al sufrimiento por el que pasaba esa pobre chica.

Volvió a despertar tirado sobre su cama. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta dónde estaba y se puso de pie, trastabillando un poco a causa de un mareo inexplicable. La mujer no lloraba, pero era obvio que estaba sufriendo lo insufrible. De algún modo, su cara ausente y la falta de lágrimas lo hacía todo mucho peor. Él mismo se sentía como caca de dragón, utilizado una y otra vez para experimentos inútiles, pero ella, al parecer, era una mujer sensible... o el ambiente la hizo más vulnerable. Acto seguido, Terence se dio cuenta que estaba preocupado por esa mujer, como jamás lo estuvo antes por otra chica. Recordó a su novia del colegio, una chica llamada Tracey Davis, morena, ojos cafés y con una nariz respingada. En algún momento de su adolescencia fue la mujer más hermosa del universo... hasta que comenzó a salir con ella. Desde ese momento en adelante, fue encontrándole uno, y otro, y otro defecto más, al punto que su imagen se desdibujó en su mente y comenzó a interesarse por otras cosas que no fueran su novia.

Y ella lo consideró un auténtico capullo desde ese entonces.

Pero aquello no parecía ocurrir con esa inocente mujer de la jaula contigua. No sabía su nombre, pero no era necesario saberlo para entender que ella escondía una fuerza oculta. No lo demostraba, pero Terence intuía que en cualquier momento, ella iba a mostrarse como era en realidad. Ignoraba la causa de ello, pero no le importaba. Estaba preocupado por ella. No significaba que se sintiera atraído por ella, por supuesto.

Al menos que él supiera.

Terence volvió a sentarse mientras observaba al equipo de científicos hacer experimentos con las muestras que extrajeron de su cerebro. Si Tracey supiera lo que estaba viendo y padeciendo en ese momento, bueno, tal vez pensara que se lo tenía merecido o algo por el estilo.

Lo que no sabía, era que ella se había puesto manos a la obra para encontrarlo.


	5. El avance del siglo

**Capítulo IV  
El avance del siglo**

El callejón era oscuro, sucio y maloliente. Por esas razones Tracey escogió reunirse con Daphne y con Theodore en ese lugar, pues nadie en su sano juicio se metería allí. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los tres estaba en su sano juicio.

—Bien. Éste es el plan —dijo Tracey con brusquedad, sobresaltando un poco a sus dos acompañantes—. Theodore, tú tienes buena memoria. Irás al registro civil (1) para averiguar quiénes secuestraron a Terence, dónde viven y para quién trabajan. Daphne, voy a necesitar algunos de tus productos para una posible incursión. Yo voy a indagar más sobre la desaparición de Karen Wilson. Es un caso que no me compete, pero me importa una mierda. Prometí traer a Terence de vuelta, y eso haré, con la ayuda de ustedes dos, por supuesto. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Theodore y Daphne negaron con la cabeza, creyendo que Tracey no desentonaría en un regimiento de infantería. El consuelo que ambos tenían respecto a sus respectivas misiones era que no tenían que pelear con nadie.

—Entonces, manos a la obra. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Fue un alivio salir de ese callejón hediondo a caca y quién sabía qué otra cosa más. Primero fue Tracey, luego Daphne y Theodore de último. Eran las once de la noche, los tres tenían algo de sueño y ansiaban dormir, pero Terence corría peligro. Cualquiera que conociera a Tracey Davis creería que estaba actuando fuera de sus cabales al rescatar a alguien que odiaba con el alma, pero ella también era conocida por ser leal a su palabra. Y le debía lo suficiente a Daphne como para aceptar una misión que no le gustaba para nada.

Theodore no podía hacer nada hasta la mañana, así que decidió acompañar a Daphne, quien sí podía realizar su cometido a la hora de su antojo. Tracey no tenía un horario definido de trabajo, así que podía ir a su oficina a cualquier hora.

Pero una cosa era segura.

Ninguno de ellos iba a pegar siquiera una pestañada hasta que Terence estuviera a salvo.

* * *

Las horas pasaban con extrema lentitud en el laboratorio. Terence no podía conciliar el sueño por culpa de su situación. Cada media hora miraba entre los barrotes de su propia jaula para ver cómo estaba la mujer. Hace una media hora atrás, supo cómo se llamaba aquella desdichada chica gracias a una conversación que sostuvieron los científicos durante uno de los periodos de descanso.

Había momentos en los que Karen, la chica, le miraba directo a los ojos. De algún modo, se sentía más tranquila y contenta cada vez que hacía eso, como que ver a alguien en la misma situación que ella hiciera todo más soportable. Sin embargo, Terence había aprendido de la manera difícil a no confundir las cosas en esa clase de situaciones. Supo que ella podía ser su amiga, nada más. Las circunstancias no eran propicias para algo más que eso.

En ese momento, podía ver a los científicos examinando las muestras de cerebro que obtuvieron antes. A Terence se le hacía increíble que un trozo de su propio cuerpo estuviera fuera de él, inundado por diversos tintes químicos para Merlín sabía qué cosa. Se sentía como si él mismo estuviera siendo observado por esos microscopios. Era como la más retorcida violación de privacidad que hubo experimentado alguna vez. Sabía que había un trozo del cerebro de Karen bajo observación y se preguntó si ella estaba pensando en lo mismo que él.

Terence podía ver la hora en el reloj digital sobre la entrada principal, pero daba lo mismo hacerlo. El tiempo parecía jugar con él, divertirse a costa de él. No tenía idea de lo que le deparaba el futuro, pero si tenía que soportar un examen más, estaba seguro que buscaría la forma de suicidarse. Mientras tanto, Karen no daba muestras de querer quitarse la vida. A veces lloraba, otras permanecía en silencio, pero Terence seguía con la creencia que Karen era más de lo que aparentaba. Y el tiempo le dio la razón cuando otra conversación casual de parte de los científicos arrojó más luz sobre el asunto.

Para su consternación, la chica de la otra jaula no sólo se llamaba Karen, sino que se apellidaba Wilson. ¡Era la hija del magnate Kenneth Wilson! Nunca imaginó que la encontraría en un laboratorio muggle o que tuviera que ser capturado y aturdido para dar con su paradero. No obstante, no había ninguna maldita forma de avisar a Kingsley, no mientras era tratado como una rata de laboratorio.

Tenía que salir de allí. Y quería llevar a Karen con él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito que transmitía triunfo. Uno de los científicos miraba por el microscopio como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Pon la imagen en la pantalla!

Terence hizo lo mismo que el resto del equipo y, para su sorpresa, vio cómo el trozo de cerebro que alguna vez le perteneció interactuaba con objetos microscópicos sin que hubiera alguna conexión física entre ellos. Sin embargo, las interacciones parecían ser aleatorias, pues generaban efectos diversos bajo el mismo estímulo.

—¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Cómo un trozo de cerebro puede hacer eso?

Solamente había una posibilidad para que ese fenómeno tuviera lugar, una clase de conexión que podía obrar semejantes resultados. Sin embargo, el equipo estaba compuesto más que nada por biólogos. El nuevo hallazgo requería un tipo de experto que no había sido considerado en la investigación. Terence oyó la frase "físico de partículas" varias veces antes que uno de los científicos saliera del laboratorio y volviera diez minutos más tarde con un hombre de unos cuarenta años, imberbe y con una mirada vivaz.

El nuevo miembro del equipo estuvo diez minutos contemplando el fenómeno antes de dar un veredicto. Nadie estaba preparado para lo que venía a continuación.

—En mi opinión, lo que estoy viendo es una interacción cuántica clásica.

El científico más anciano miró con la boca abierta al físico de partículas.

—¿Cuántica? ¿Me estás diciendo que la muestra que obtuvimos posee capacidades de interacción instantánea a distancia?

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo —dijo el físico de partículas con desdén—. Ya sé que no te gusta la Mecánica Cuántica, Seymour, pero debes aceptar que la tecnología moderna no funcionaría sin ella. Pero esto es totalmente distinto. El hecho que haya organismos vivos que puedan interactuar con materia ordinaria y manipularla es un descubrimiento enorme. Es una prueba de que estamos conectados con todo lo que nos rodea.

—Sí, eso está bien y todo, pero las muestras no pertenecen a un humano normal —repuso Seymour, quien trataba de poner al físico de partículas en ridículo—. Lamento decepcionarte, James, pero ese trozo de cerebro pertenece a un mago.

Terence se dio cuenta que el tipo llamado Seymour tenía la intención de sorprender a James con la noticia, pero fracasó monumentalmente, como lo vería después.

—Ah, así que era cierto. Pensé que era una broma pesada del canal de noticias. —James no parecía estar desconcertado en absoluto, sino que emocionado con las posibilidades—. No importa si no es humano. Lo que realmente debe importar es que hay seres con capacidades cuánticas. Imagínense lo que podríamos lograr si, de algún modo, conseguimos emular el proceso. Sería una auténtica revolución para la humanidad, el descubrimiento del siglo.

—Eh, James. Lamento bajarte de la nube, pero hay un pequeño gran problema. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero los fenómenos no siguen un orden. Son completamente aleatorios y no hay forma de predecir qué pasará después.

Aquel era un callejón sin salida. Terence casi podía ver los engranajes rodando en las cabezas de los científicos, pero le importaba un pepino si conseguían emular la magia. Lo único que le entraba en la cabeza era salir de su encierro lo antes posible, de preferencia por la puerta de adelante y no envuelto en una bolsa plástica. Lo mismo iba para Karen.

—¿Y qué hay de las varitas? —dijo James, el físico de partículas, pensando en el almacén de materiales peligrosos que estaba en el subterráneo—. Tal vez tengan propiedades que permitan controlar el fenómeno. ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar sus varitas y las examinamos en la sala B de manera segura?

—Me parece una idea tan buena como cualquiera —opinó el jefe de investigación, quien comenzó a contagiarse con la idea de poseer el conocimiento para ganar poder absoluto sobre la materia—. Asegúrense de no perder esas muestras y vigilen a los sujetos de pruebas de cerca. Podríamos necesitarlos más tarde.

A Terence le molestaba que los científicos se refirieran a ellos como si fuesen objetos inanimados y no personas. Observaba con sangre en el ojo cómo el equipo se dividía y supo que no sería nada fácil escapar de aquel agobiante confinamiento. Gastó una mirada en Karen y se dio cuenta, con evidente desconcierto, que su cara no expresaba emoción alguna. No había rastros de lágrimas o nerviosismo, ni siquiera incomodidad. Estaba de pie, con los puños crispados, mirando sin ver la pared frente a ella. Luego, cayó en la cuenta de algo en lo que no había pensado y le sorprendió que no se hubiera percatado de ello.

El padre de Karen era muggle y, sin embargo, ella también era un sujeto de pruebas y, por si fuera poco, también era evidente que también había sido sujeta a experimentos como los que sufrió Terence. Entonces, ¿qué demonios hacía Karen allí? La única respuesta que se le ocurría era que Karen fuese una bruja. Aquello explicaba muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, la indiferencia de su padre por su paradero. Tal vez Kenneth estaba avergonzado de tener una bruja como hija, o quizás ella eligió separarse del núcleo familiar por su cuenta. Con indiferencia de lo anterior, Terence entendió que Karen era una bruja y su motivación por sacarla de su encierro se incrementó. Tuvo que soltar una carcajada sardónica. Si el Terence de una década atrás pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo, seguramente estaría dividido entre la diversión y la exasperación. Siempre se había preocupado por su bienestar y no por el de los demás. En lugar de aceptar los defectos de Tracey, eligió alejarla de a poco de su vida, simplemente porque no calzaba con su ideal de novia. Aquella era la primera vez que Terence se preocupaba por otra persona que no fuese él o su sombra y no se sentía excesivamente cómodo con ello. Supuso que ese era el precio del cambio y, aunque en otra situación no habría aceptado pagarlo, estar cautivo de un grupo de carniceros de precisión podía cambiar sus prioridades, sobre todo cuando los efectos de su propio confinamiento se veían reflejados en Karen.

Era una forma retorcida de velar por sus propios intereses, pero al menos otros se beneficiarían de sus decisiones.

No obstante, no tenía ningún plan para escapar y le costaba pensar cuando los barrotes parecían precipitarse sobre él a cada momento. Pero Karen lucía muy tranquila. Demasiado. ¿Se habría resignado? No. Su rostro no expresaba resignación, sino decisión. Estaba determinada a hacer algo, pero Terence no podía adivinar qué.

Mientras tanto, en la sala B, un simple experimento estaba destinado a cambiar el mundo.

* * *

(1) Desconozco cómo se llama la institución dedicada a la identificación de las personas en Inglaterra, pero se llama Registro Civil aquí en Chile y no hallé otra forma de decirlo sin quedar en ridículo.


	6. Medidas desesperadas

**Capítulo V  
Medidas desesperadas**

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Theodore ostentaba unas ojeras horribles después de haber pasado la noche en vela. Era cierto que Daphne podía entrar o salir de su tienda a su conveniencia y que obtener pócimas curativas no era un gran dolor de cabeza, pero pensaba a cada momento en qué lugar podía estar Terence. No tenía sentido esperar que estuviera bien, porque sabía que, dondequiera que estuviese, no estaba para nada bien. Daphne, por otro lado, tenía un aspecto similar a su marido, pero por lo menos había conseguido arañar un par de horas de sueño.

Pero la tarea no había acabado.

El registro civil había abierto sus puertas y Theodore ya estaba esperando frente a la puerta de acceso, con un vaso plástico lleno de café muy cargado en la mano. Afortunadamente era día martes y no había mucha gente en la cola. Veinte minutos después, Theodore acudió a una oficina que estaba desprovista de gente común y entró sin siquiera tocar a la puerta.

—Señor Nott —dijo el hombre detrás del aparatoso escritorio—. Parece que a usted no le gustan las formalidades.

—Damian, es urgente. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Damian Burns era un mago que trabajaba en el registro civil muggle. Todos los magos necesitaban una identificación muggle y Damian era el hombre encargado de proporcionar DNIs a los magos. También tenía a su disposición un sistema rápido y certero para identificar personas con sólo unos cuantos rasgos faciales. Por supuesto, era una herramienta mágica y los policías muggles matarían por tener algo como eso en sus cuarteles.

—Depende, Theo —dijo Damian, exhalando aire como tratando de buscar paciencia—. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que te ayudé? Terminé haciendo papeleo por tres meses por culpa de tu maldita urgencia.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! No debí apurarte tanto. Pero éste es un asunto de vida o muerte.

—¿No lo es siempre? —dijo Damian con un dejo de desdén—. Está bien, ¿qué necesitas?

—Quiero identificar a dos personas. Tengo sus descripciones.

Damian volvió a exhalar. No eran pocos los magos que le pedían como favor usar su gran sistema para localizar o saber el nombre de algún familiar perdido o cosas por el estilo. Se podía decir que Theo era un cliente frecuente.

—Debería empezar a cobrar por esto —dijo Damian, ligeramente molesto por el abuso al que era sometido por parte de sus colegas y otras personas relacionadas con el mundo de las leyes—. Dame las descripciones.

Bastaron solamente diez minutos para que la pizarra que colgaba a un lado de la ventana mostrara imágenes interactivas de dos caras con sus respectivos nombres, apellidos y direcciones.

—¿Son ellos?

Theodore era familiar con el sistema de Damian Burns, pero siempre le sorprendía lo rápido y eficiente que era. Sabía que el susodicho sistema no era otra cosa que un "robot" mágico que se infiltraba en las bases de datos de todos los registros civiles del mundo. Ningún antivirus o firewall informático podía atraparlo. Era, sencillamente, una maravilla.

—Damian, nunca te estaré tan agradecido como ahora —dijo Theodore, quien ya había anotado en un trozo de pergamino las direcciones obtenidas por el sistema rastreador de identidades.

—Por lo menos invítame al próximo juego de Gobstones —dijo Damian justo cuando Theodore iba a salir de la oficina—. Recuerdo que Daphne hacía unas magdalenas de miedo.

—Todavía las hace —repuso Theodore con un viso de orgullo—. Si este asunto en el que estoy metido sale bien, podrías venir junto con tus amigos. Estamos en contacto, y gracias otra vez por el favor.

Se escuchó un leve portazo y un "de nada" velado. En menos que le tomaba a alguien decir "pero", Theodore estaba plantado en las afueras del registro civil. Daphne esperaba a unos cuantos metros de él, sosteniendo un par de vasos humeantes.

—¿Alguna noticia de Tracey?

—Todavía está revisando los testimonios de las personas que vieron por última vez a Karen Wilson —dijo Daphne, quien le tendió un vaso a su marido—. Sabe a tierra rancia, pero vaya que te mantiene despierto.

—Lo sé. Tomé un poco antes de entrar. No sé cómo los muggles lo toleran. Es asqueroso. —Theodore hizo una mueca de asco antes de tomar el vaso que le estaba ofreciendo Daphne—. Vamos. Tenemos que encontrar a Tracey. Seguro que estará complacida con lo que conseguimos.

—Tracey jamás está complacida por algo —acotó Daphne mientras buscaba un lugar desierto con la mirada—. A menos que haya pasado una noche con Finnigan.

* * *

Una noche de trabajo febril podía traer ojeras, mal humor y litros y litros de café, pero el equipo científico que formaba parte del Proyecto Wonderland estaba emocionado más allá de todo límite. James Parrish, el físico de partículas, había estado en lo cierto; las varitas actuaban como intermediarios entre las intenciones del organismo y el objetivo. Claro que no podía haber una intención tangible en una pequeña porción de cerebro, pero el principio había resultado ser fractal.

Aunque los primeros resultados parecían contravenir las leyes más básicas de la mecánica cuántica, experimentos posteriores demostraron que el cerebro humano, si bien tenía la capacidad para interactuar con el mundo exterior de manera instantánea y directa, no había adquirido todavía el grado de desarrollo necesario para imponer un control absoluto sin la ayuda de alguna clase de intermediario. Y se descubrió que la varita cumplía precisamente ese rol. Pero aquello suscitaba una pregunta: ¿la varita era una solución temporal, o los magos se acostumbraron al empleo de ésta como método para hacer magia?

¿Conocerán las capacidades reales del cerebro humano? ¿O estaban al tanto de los riesgos que implicaba desatar todo el potencial del cerebro humano?

Pero James Parrish sabía que los beneficios superaban por mucho a los riesgos.

No obstante, para Terence Higgs, aquellos beneficios no tomaban en cuenta los sacrificios que se debían hacer, los experimentos, el oprobio y el dolor. Supuso que así era la vida de una rata de laboratorio, ser diseccionado, examinado, cortado e incluso asesinado en el nombre de la ciencia.

No iba a dar su vida para que los muggles pudieran usar la magia.

No iba a contribuir a darles a ellos una nueva arma con la cual matarse entre sí.

Terence había aprendido que la vida era valiosa y que valía la pena hacer sacrificios por ella. Sin embargo, tuvo que pasar por el infierno mismo para entenderlo. Y las personas que experimentaban con él le recordaban mucho a aquellos Carroñeros que lo tuvieron prisionero por tanto tiempo. Sus nuevos captores podían ser más inteligentes y educados que los Carroñeros, pero eran igual de implacables e inmisericordes. Para ellos, ningún sacrificio era demasiado para hacer progresar a la humanidad.

Y aquello le daba mucha rabia, una rabia que no podía entender y menos explicar. Tal vez Karen tuviera algo que ver con ello, pero Terence sabía que su experiencia durante la segunda guerra hizo que alguno que otro engranaje comenzara a girar en dirección contraria. Experiencias como aquella a menudo causaban un punto de inflexión en la vida de alguien.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del equipo de investigación. Ninguno de ellos dijo una mísera palabra mientras la celda de Karen era sellada nuevamente. Terence supo que la iban a dormir nuevamente y sintió una ira poderosa y avasalladora. No sabía por qué tenía la impresión que le iban a hacer cosas indecibles, nuevamente en el nombre de la ciencia.

La rabia dio paso a la incomprensión.

Mientras los científicos se llevaban a Karen hacia otro sector del complejo, Terence observaba los barrotes de su jaula. No recordaba que estuvieran ligeramente dobladas hacia afuera, como si hubieran soportado una enorme explosión. Su mente quedó como anestesiada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sí, estaba furioso con esos científicos de mierda que querían experimentar con Karen, pero también estaba desconcertado por los barrotes doblados. De algún modo, no podía evitar pensar que quizás fue él quien lo hizo.

* * *

—¿Ven que pueden ser útiles?

Tracey Davis casi nunca ostentaba sonrisas de suficiencia, pero aquella situación lo ameritaba. Theodore, Daphne y ella estaban frente a una casa destartalada y sucia, como si nadie hubiese vivido allí por varias décadas.

—Creo que obtuviste el domicilio equivocado —dijo Daphne, ligeramente frustrada. Theodore no decía nada, como si estuviera pensando en qué pudo haber hecho mal. Tracey, por otro lado, no lo pensó dos veces y aporreó la puerta con fuerza.

Un mastodonte de persona apareció en el umbral, visiblemente desconcertado.

—¿Es usted el señor Thomas Levitt?

—Así es —dijo Thomas con una voz gutural que le hacía mucha justicia a su físico—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?

Tracey no dijo nada. Abrió su cartera y extrajo una fotografía de una persona con intenso cabello negro, rostro ovalado y ojos almendrados. Thomas compuso una mueca extraña, la cual no pasó inadvertida para Tracey.

—Estoy buscando a este hombre. ¿Sabe dónde podría estar?

Thomas negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás lo he visto en mi vida.

Tracey puso los brazos en jarras, mirando inquisitivamente a su interlocutor.

—Usted no sería un buen jugador de póquer, señor Levitt —dijo con una voz que apestaba a amenaza—. ¿O cree que me pasé por el culo la carita que puso cuando vio la fotografía?

Thomas no supo qué responder y Tracey aprovechó la situación.

—Tiene diez segundos para decirme dónde está ese hombre o tendré que hacer de su vida un infierno —dijo con suprema frialdad—. Usted elige.

Pero parecía ser que Thomas recuperó la capacidad del habla.

—Mire, señorita, no me gustaría tener que golpearla por haber dicho esas cosas, pero si sigue comportándose como una perra sin criterio, me temo que no tendré alternativa.

Theodore y Daphne miraban la escena desde una distancia prudente, juzgando que Tracey quizá había llegado demasiado lejos. Ese hombre lucía capaz y tenía toda la intención de hacer mucho daño. No obstante, también era cierto que una persona podía llegar a ser muy desdichada si alguna vez llamaba "perra" a Tracey Davis.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando, de un segundo a otro, Tracey tenía a Thomas en el piso, quien se revolcaba con las manos sobre su cara. Ella aprovechó que tenía la ventaja de la altura y puso un pie sobre el cuello de quien fuera su agresor. No lucía desconcertada o agitada por el asunto, ni menos incómoda. Era como si Tracey estuviera acostumbrada a lidiar con gorilas violentos y sin educación.

—Sería una vergüenza que terminara muerto a manos de una perra, ¿no cree? Ahora, me va a decir dónde está ese hombre o llegaré al suelo con este pie, sin importar lo que encuentre en su camino.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —farfulló Thomas, alzando las manos en señal de rendición—. ¡Le diré dónde está, pero por favor, déjeme ir!

Theodore y Daphne se miraron, pensando en la misma cosa.

—A veces no sé si Tracey está desesperada o determinada. No creí que llegara a esos extremos para encontrar a alguien que odia.

—Me dio su palabra —repuso Daphne con simpleza—. Ella solamente está siendo leal a su promesa.

—Pero...

—Theo. Tienes que entender que Tracey no era una chica muy popular en el colegio y conoció a muchas personas desleales. Ella solamente les está dando una lección.

—Eso es muy inmaduro de su parte —opinó Theodore con algo de escepticismo—. Una chica con su carácter no habría permitido que su pasado la persiguiera.

—Y eso es muy ingenuo de tu parte, Theo —puntualizó Daphne, mirando a Tracey, quien todavía tenía en el suelo al mastodonte de Thomas Levitt—. Si ella no hubiese pasado por lo que pasó, no nos estaría ayudando en este momento. No habríamos vuelto a ver a Terence jamás.

Theodore masticó por un momento las palabras de Daphne y se dio cuenta que algo de razón había en ellas. A veces, sólo a veces, el fin realmente justificaba los medios.


	7. La magia es poder

**Capítulo VI  
La magia es poder**

La sala B era un recinto circular, blanco, estéril y lleno de brazos mecánicos. Estaba compuesta por dos partes; el círculo más externo era el lugar donde los científicos manejaban los brazos robóticos y analizaban los resultados de sus muchos experimentos, mientras que el círculo interior era el que alojaba las muestras o los sujetos de pruebas.

Karen Wilson todavía estaba profundamente dormida cuando los científicos comenzaron con sus pruebas. El experimento consistía en un par de electrodos que eran adosados a la cabeza de Karen, los cuales estaban entrelazados cuánticamente con un chip de control, que a su vez estaba entrelazado cuánticamente con un objeto cualquiera. Los científicos esperaban que los pensamientos de Karen generasen una reacción y se pudiera almacenar en una base de datos. Por supuesto, no necesitaban que ella estuviera dormida o el experimento no tendría sentido. Los científicos sólo la habían dormido para que no opusiera resistencia mientras era trasladada a la sala B y, por supuesto, facilitar la cooperación del sujeto de pruebas.

—Retirando brazos mecánicos —anunció un técnico con voz monocorde.

—Cargando simulación virtual interactiva.

—Ajustando proyectores dinámicos.

—Dispositivo de entrelazamiento cuántico en línea.

—Despierten al sujeto en tres, dos, uno...

Cuando Karen Wilson abrió los ojos, creyó que todo lo anterior había formado parte de una horrible pesadilla. No recordaba haber estado en esa habitación alguna vez, pero poco o nada le importó. Tal vez estaba en la casa del sujeto que le había ayudado en la calle cuando se desmayó. Con una creciente sensación de incomodidad, Karen se levantó y notó que la casa estaba completamente desierta. También se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, se vistió, cogió de manera instintiva la varita que yacía sobre el velador y se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un buen desayuno.

Los científicos registraron las primeras actividades mágicas de Karen mientras hacía su vida normal en el simulador. Hasta el momento, el aparato de entrelazamiento cuántico había funcionado sin fallos.

—Ahora vamos a simular un asalto a mano armada —dijo el científico a cargo del experimento—. Asegúrate que el chip de control registre cada actividad.

Un sonido estruendoso hizo que Karen saltara de nervios. El desayuno había quedado completamente olvidado cuando vio a tres sujetos armados con pistolas irrumpir en la sala de estar, completamente ataviados de negro y con máscaras cubriendo sus caras. Alarmada, Karen tomó su varita y, con un movimiento nervioso pero definido, hizo que los tres delincuentes flotaran en el aire varios segundos antes que cayeran al piso con un golpe que casi rompe las tablas. Sin tomar riesgos, ella los aturdió y procedió a contactarse con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

—Datos registrados sin inconvenientes.

—Bien. Ahora, pasaremos a la última fase del experimento. ¿Está realizado el mapeo predictivo de las funciones neurológicas del sujeto?

Uno de los técnicos hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—Ahora, finalizaremos con una simulación de una guerra. Pero esta vez, implantaremos nuestras propias señales en la mente del sujeto. Si todo sale bien, ella debería ejecutar nuestras acciones en lugar de las suyas.

El técnico dudó.

—Señor, pero eso es... es como... como si controlásemos a esa persona.

—Deberían pagarte más por observar obviedades, Smith —dijo el encargado sarcásticamente—. Hazlo.

Karen todavía no se recuperaba del susto ocasionado por esos maleantes cuando un estampido la puso en alerta. Dividida entre la curiosidad y el miedo, asomó su cabeza por la ventana y una explosión casi le quitó la vida. Aterrada, se refugió en la parte de atrás de la casa, pero otra explosión voló la pared posterior. Cuando el humo se disipó, Karen se asomó entre los escombros, sólo para ver algo que había visto en unos viejos libros de historia muggle.

Soldados por todas partes.

Explosiones.

Disparos de fusiles.

Alaridos.

De algún modo, Karen se había metido en una maldita batalla.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a unos marines que se aproximaban a ella a toda velocidad. Llevaban sus armas en ristre, con sus ojos clavados en ella. Karen supo que los soldados iban a atacarla, pero se quedó como paralizada, no de indecisión, no de terror. Curiosamente, sabía lo que debía hacer, pese a que la situación era de lo más desesperante. Los estallidos no la asustaban, los soldados no le daban miedo y el ruido de las armas no conseguía desconcentrarla.

 _Hazlos estallar_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. Karen obedeció sin vacilar.

 _—¡Confringo!_

Los soldados desaparecieron en una bola de fuego, pulverizando la carne, astillando los huesos y evaporando la sangre. Más marines fueron al encuentro de la bruja. Y esa calma que ostentaba desde que salió de las ruinas de la casa no se esfumó. De algún modo, se hizo más sólida.

 _Haz que se maten entre ellos._

— _¡Imperio!_

Uno de los marines se detuvo a medio camino y, sorpresivamente, apuntó su rifle de asalto a sus camaradas. La lluvia de balas segó la vida de la mayor parte de los soldados y fue uno de ellos quien puso fin a aquel terrible clamor. Mientras tanto, las órdenes que provenían del subconsciente de Karen seguían guiándola, sin piedad ni vacilación alguna.

 _Acaba con él._

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Karen no disfrutó ver cómo la vida de ese soldado se perdía en un gesto de terror perenne en su cara. No obstante, se sentía a salvo, sabiendo que esas imitaciones de guerreros no eran rivales para ella. Su trabajo no estaba completo, sin embargo.

Uno de los soldados todavía se aferraba a la vida, de la misma forma que lo hacía con su arma. ¿Qué era un trozo de metal que disparaba metal desde sus entrañas? No era otra cosa más que un pobre intento de agresión, una patética imitación de violencia que otorgaba una falsa sensación de poder. Karen no podía evitar que semejantes pensamientos la guiaran, como si fuese el destino quien le diera la oportunidad para probar que la violencia en el mundo era primitiva e inútil.

 _Haz que sufra hasta morir._

— _¡Crucio!_

Los gritos de dolor del marine no le causaban placer, pero tampoco incomodidad o angustia. Todo lo que sentía era fría indolencia mientras continuaba con su macabro juego. Karen no se reconocía a sí misma, como si sus acciones y pensamientos fuesen los de otra persona. ¿O se había convertido en otra persona y su yo anterior no quería aceptarlo? La batalla parecía estar trasladándose a otro lugar y Karen regresó a lo que quedaba de la casa. No lucía tan mal, pero había paredes que necesitaban arreglo.

 _Repara las paredes._

— _¡Reparo!_

Las tablas se unieron por su cuenta, los cubiertos, muebles, vajilla y demás lucían como nuevos después de varios segundos. Karen estaba exhausta. Había hecho mucha magia por ese día y necesitaba descansar, pese a que no hace mucho que había amanecido. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, a excepción de la casa, la cual lucía como si no hubiera pasado un pelotón de infantería por allí. Arrastrando los pies, Karen se dejó caer sobre la cama y todo se fue a negro en pocos minutos.

Despertó en una sala blanca con brazos mecánicos por doquier. Había muchos ojos observándola desde los altos ventanales. Se preguntaba si aquello era un sueño o la experiencia anterior había sido el sueño. Luego, Karen se dio cuenta que no podía distinguir si lo que estaba viendo formaba parte de la realidad o estaba en su mente. Quería despertar, regresar a aquella casa rodeada de destrucción y muerte, pero las imágenes se superponían delante de sus ojos. ¿Cuál de las dos escenas sería real?

La duda dejó a Karen paralizada, sin saber qué mierda hacer al respecto. El sueño había sido terrorífico, pero al menos sabía cómo defenderse. En cambio, en la realidad era un sujeto de pruebas, indefenso y débil, un títere al que unos simples muggles le hacían experimentos, tratando de comprender algo que ni siquiera podían imaginar. Y lo más raro era que no tenía forma de saber si estaba en la realidad o en el sueño.

Y las imágenes seguían superponiéndose, volviendo loca a Karen.

Se llevó las manos a su cabeza y se paseó por toda la sala, pensando, pensando, pensando. ¿Qué era real y qué no lo era? Y, como si fuese lógico, razonó: ¿y si ambos mundos fuesen reales? ¿Qué tal si ella era en realidad una rata de laboratorio, pero que tenía las herramientas para escapar?

De alguna manera, aquella explicación le traía mucha satisfacción.

De repente, todo sonaba tan lógico, tan natural, como si fuese su destino romper con las cadenas que la ataban.

Se dio cuenta que un científico había bajado a la sala circular para, supuestamente, revisar el equipo receptor de eventos. No pudo ocultar, sin embargo, la jeringa que usaría para Merlín sabía qué propósito. No iba a permitir que la sumieran en la oscuridad otra vez.

Sobre la cama estaba su varita. La cogió rápidamente y aturdió al científico con patética facilidad. Y las alarmas comenzaron a atronar en la sala B, justo cuando otras alarmas se encendían, tres pisos más arriba, donde Terence Higgs había padecido los mismos experimentos que Karen Wilson.


	8. Las cuatro serpientes

**Capítulo VII  
Las cuatro serpientes**

Michael Gordon corrió la misma suerte que Thomas Levitt, sólo para confirmar el paradero de Terence. Daphne no recordaba que Tracey fuese tan agresiva con sus métodos, o tal vez tenía algo que ver con su apariencia, tan inocente y sumisa. Cualquiera que la buscara, era seguro que la iba a encontrar, y no en su mejor faceta.

El edificio que Gordon y Levitt señalaron durante sus respectivas "interrogaciones" era un domo del tamaño de dos campos de fútbol y por lo menos dos veces más alto. Y eso no era nada en comparación con los amplios patios arbolados con piletas del tamaño de esculturas renacentistas. Theodore apenas podía creer que los científicos muggles vivieran tan bien dentro de aquellas instalaciones. Los magos no necesitaban edificios tan grandes para hacer investigaciones.

El trío no perdió más tiempo en mirar el entorno y caminaron con comedida prisa hacia la entrada. Ninguno de ellos divisó algún acrónimo que arrojase una luz sobre si era un edificio gubernamental o un complejo construido por privados.

—Estén preparados para cualquier cosa —advirtió Tracey. Theodore y Daphne sacaron sus varitas, creyendo que estaban adentrándose en la boca de algún coloso mitológico.

Era extraño que no hubiese guardias custodiando la entrada. No obstante, la puerta no tenía pomo o manija. Tracey se adelantó a los otros dos y notó un cuadrado lleno de varios cuadrados en cuyas caras había números y letras ordenadas alfabéticamente. Encima de los cuadrados había un rectángulo negro. Por el lado derecho del cuadrado grande había una ranura. Tracey había trabajado lo suficiente en su rubro para saber qué era eso y no era ningún inconveniente. De hecho, las puertas protegidas por contraseña y tarjeta de acceso eran mecanismos patéticamente fáciles de sortear para un mago promedio.

— _¡Alohomora!_

La puerta se abrió como si no tuviese un sistema de seguridad empotrado en ésta. El trío se adentró en el oscuro y cavernoso vestíbulo, el cual no tenía nada que envidiar al de Hogwarts en extensión. Las luces estaban apagadas y no parecía haber nadie en las cercanías. Tracey encendió la punta de su varita y consultó un mapa del complejo. ¿Por qué mierda los mapas muggles siempre eran inservibles?

— _¡Homenum Revelio!_

Había presencias humanas en el tercer piso, pero poco más podía saber. Tracey instó a sus dos acompañantes a que subieran las escaleras. Habría sido más rápido el ascensor, pero Tracey sufría de un caso moderado de claustrofobia y prefería enormemente las escaleras. Y las que había en las instalaciones eran muy espaciosas.

El tercer piso era como una repetición de lo que ocurría en el primero, con la salvedad que el nivel semejaba una madriguera de alta tecnología. La pésima iluminación de emergencia hacía que leer los letreros que colgaban del techo fuese difícil. Tracey tuvo que adivinar el camino hacia el laboratorio principal del piso y Theodore y Daphne la seguían con pasos inciertos.

De improviso, un hombre vestido como un guardia salió volando por una puerta doble y quedó estampado en la pared antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente. Tres varitas apuntaron enseguida a la puerta doble, pensando en mil cosas, a cada momento esperando lo peor.

Un hombre vestido con una bata de papel salió del laboratorio. Theodore y Daphne siguieron en guardia, pero Tracey bajó la varita y se aproximó a paso resuelto hacia el desconocido.

—¡Tracey! —llamó Daphne, pero ella no hizo caso.

De pronto, se escuchó una sonora bofetada que tomó por sorpresa a Theodore. Daphne, sin embargo, con eso supo de inmediato quién era el hombre desconocido.

—¿Por qué carajo me haces buscarte por cielo, mar y tierra?

—Pues, la verdad, estaba buscando que alguien me secuestrara para que nadie me pudiera ubicar —dijo el hombre con una voz que se parecía mucho a la de Terence Higgs. Incluso el sarcasmo sonaba como él. Daphne no se contuvo las ganas de verlo y salió a su encuentro, sin saber si reír o llorar por el acontecimiento. Theodore se quedó atrás, a sabiendas que se trataba de su amigo. Juzgó que no se sentiría cómodo expresando lo que quería.

—¿Daphne?

—¡Gracias a Merlín que te encontramos! —gritó, echándole los brazos encima para abrazarlo—. Theodore vio cómo te arrastraban ese par de gorilas. ¡Nos tenías asustados!

Pero Terence seguía con cara como de perdido.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿No es obvio? ¡Te estábamos buscando! —dijo Daphne, a quien parecía faltarle la respiración—. Tracey nos reclutó para el trabajo. No nos pudimos negar.

—Ya habrá tiempo para ponerse el día. En este momento, debemos irnos de este lugar. Algo me dice que las sorpresas no se han acabado todavía.

Un temblor proveniente del primer piso le dio la razón a Tracey. Terence y los demás volvieron a las escaleras y, en menos tiempo del que le tomaría a alguien atarse los zapatos, corrían por el vestíbulo hacia la salida.

El problema era que ya había alguien allí, bloqueándoles el paso.

Era otra persona vestida con una bata de papel, pero parecía como si no perteneciera a la dimensión normal de la realidad. Sostenía una varita invisible con su mano izquierda y miraba al cuarteto como si ellos le hubiesen hecho un daño terrible.

—¡Karen! ¿Qué haces?

—Deben morir. Todos deben morir —dijo ella con una voz de autómata—. Los muggles deben morir, todos ellos.

Tracey no estaba para bromas. Quería acabar con el trabajo y descansar.

—No sé de dónde mierda provienes, pero no matarás a nadie sin que hayas pasado por encima de mí —dijo, con veneno impregnando cada sílaba. Karen no hizo nada. Miraba a Tracey como si ella fuese un objeto medianamente interesante.

—Los muggles deben morir. Y los que los defienden deben morir también. _Avada Kedavra_.

El maleficio erró por centímetros la cabeza de Tracey. Terence fue quien la había empujado fuera del camino, pero había algo raro en todo el asunto. Theodore y Daphne tenían la misma sensación. Después de ver lo sucedido, ¿quién no pensaría de ese modo?

Karen volvió a atacar a Terence, pero él estaba preparado. Alzó su puño y la mujer salió eyectada hacia atrás como si fuese disparada por un cañón. Tracey estaba atónita y Theodore y Daphne tenían sus bocas abiertas sin que fuesen conscientes de ello. Karen se puso de pie nuevamente y los chorros de luz verde inundaron el vestíbulo, destruyendo paredes, decoraciones, cuadros y muebles como si estuviesen hechos de merengue. El cuarteto corrió hacia la salida, evadiendo maleficios y arrojándose al suelo. Daphne y Theodore atacaron a Karen pero ella consiguió bloquear sus encantamientos. Tracey, frustrada por su fracaso en neutralizar a algún criminal, se puso de pie y trató de aturdir a Karen repetidas veces, sin éxito alguno. Fue Terence nuevamente quien consiguió hacerle algún daño, levantándola en el aire y arrojándola con fuerza sobre el cemento.

Tracey aprovechó que Karen estaba aturdida y conjuró unas cadenas, las cuales se enroscaron y la apresaron en un abrazo frío y metálico. Theodore, Tracey y Terence se acercaron para llevarla al cuartel de Aurores mientras que Daphne se aseguraba que no hubiera más gente en el interior del edificio.

Todos fueron tomados por sorpresa.

Karen, de algún modo, se desató por su cuenta y empleó las mismas cadenas para atrapar a Terence y los demás. Suspendidos en el aire, nada podían hacer para defenderse. Terence estaba en una posición incómoda para contraatacar y Tracey y Theodore habían soltado sus varitas mientras eran atrapados por las cadenas. Karen miró a los tres con una diversión rayana en la locura, decidiendo a quién mataría primero. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que había algo extraño.

Miró hacia atrás demasiado tarde.

— _¡Desmaius!_

El hechizo dio en la espalda de Karen, quien se quedó como paralizada por una fracción de segundo, para luego caer al suelo de lado. Las cadenas aflojaron su agarre y los tres cayeron al suelo de manera incómoda. Tracey se sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose frustrada como jamás lo estuvo en toda su vida. Terence ayudó a Theodore a ponerse de pie, todos mirando a quién había acabado con la contienda de una vez.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? —dijo Daphne, mirando a Karen como con miedo de que volviera a levantarse. Afortunadamente para ella, no lo hizo.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo Tracey, con el ánimo por el subterráneo—. Y lleven a esa ramera con nosotros. Nos va a ayudar a saber quién rayos está detrás de esta abominación.


	9. Asuntos inconclusos

**Capítulo VIII  
Asuntos inconclusos**

Theodore y Daphne estaban agotados por todo el ajetreo de hace media hora atrás, Tracey todavía no podía soportar que una chica del montón pudiera ponerla en su sitio y Terence apenas se podía el cuerpo. No obstante, los cuatro caminaban como podían hacia la mansión en la que había comenzado todo el entuerto. Fue Terence quien había instado a sus acompañantes a que fueran al domicilio de Kenneth Wilson. Pese al agotamiento y al sueño, ninguno de ellos hizo siquiera una referencia a aquel horrible brebaje llamado café.

—Pues a mí no me pareció que tu jefe sea un cretino como dices —decía Daphne razonablemente—. Solamente estaba siguiendo las reglas al impedirte que trabajaras en ese caso.

—Las reglas sirven para complicar las cosas —repuso Tracey, quien trataba de luchar contra la tentación de golpear algo, o alguien—. Al final, el buen juicio y la intuición pesan más que las reglas. ¿O me vas a decir que siga el reglamento cuando mi vida corre peligro?

Daphne no dijo nada. No tenía cómo argumentar, en todo caso.

—En fin, mi jefe seguirá siendo un cretino —dijo Tracey testarudamente.

Terence tampoco decía una sola palabra. Recordó la razón por la que terminó su relación con Tracey y se dio cuenta que ella no había cambiado en nada. Supuso que el poco respeto que le tenían sus compañeros tuvo un efecto duradero en ella y no la culpaba para nada. Terence no odiaba a Tracey por cómo era; sencillamente, no era la clase de chica con la que saldría en una cita.

Ninguno de los cuatro se molestó en tocar el timbre. Usando magia, traspasaron las puertas y, actuando de una forma similar a la anterior, entraron en la casa. El mayordomo notó la intrusión y trató de detenerlos.

Después de dejar al mayordomo como estampilla en la pared, Terence siguió su camino hacia la sala de estar. Kenneth Wilson estaba sentado en su sillón usual, bebiendo, para variar, una copa de brandy. No parecía tan sorprendido de verlos allí.

—Señor Higgs —dijo Kenneth con su encanto típico—. Iba a saludarle cordialmente, pero me parece que el pequeño juego en el domo no le va a permitir comportarse como un caballero, así que nos saltaremos las formalidades e iremos directo al grano. ¿Cuánto quiere?

Terence tenía ganas de hacer puré al hombre frente a él, no sólo por lo que le hizo, sino por el infierno que le hizo pasar a Karen Wilson, su propia hija.

—Dígame, señor Wilson —comenzó Terence con una calma tensa—, ¿qué clase de padre le hace eso a su propia hija? Pero espere, déjeme ver... ah, sí. ¡Es una bruja! No creo que pueda soportar la vergüenza, ¿verdad?

Kenneth no dijo nada. Lucía desconcertado, con los ojos fuera de foco, como si tratara de recordar algo que había olvidado. Terence no esperaba por una respuesta, sin embargo.

—Asumo que hace poco se enteró que su hija era una bruja, vio las cosas que podía hacer y destinó fondos para investigar la magia. Pero, ¿cómo podía sospechar de su hija sin pruebas? Fue cuando encontré estas fotografías en el laboratorio después que Karen acabara con casi todo el personal en el domo. ¿Le son familiares?

Terence arrojó las fotografías al suelo, las cuales mostraban a un grupo de magos peleando en medio de la calle. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que las chispas y los rayos de luz no eran distorsiones ópticas o efectos de retoque. Las fotografías habían sido tomadas en ángulo, como si la cámara estuviese en un punto alto.

—¿Qué se supone que venía después? ¿Armas basadas en la magia? Pero claro, en Norteamérica la magia no tiene el grado de desarrollo que existe aquí en Inglaterra y por eso la CIA envió las fotografías al MI5. Y, por supuesto, como usted es uno de los cinco empresarios con acreditación militar en el país, tenía acceso a las imágenes y fue ahí cuando comenzó a sospechar de su hija. ¿Qué fue? ¿Las cosas se hacían más rápido de la cuenta? ¿Alguna muestra en la infancia? ¿O fueron los siete años que Karen pasó con su madre divorciada desde los once años?

Kenneth no era capaz de articular ninguna palabra. No tenía argumentos para contraatacar. Terence lo sabía todo. No sabía cómo mierda, pero lo sabía todo. Sus archivos personales estaban guardados en servidores seguros, protegidos con múltiples firewalls y encerrados en bóvedas a prueba de bombas atómicas. Terence parecía saber lo que estaba pensando el magnate delante de él. Sonrió.

—Señor, Wilson, lo malo del mundo muggle, es que sus sistemas de protección de archivos son arcaicos. —No sabía por qué, pero Terence sentía un placer perverso en torturar verbalmente a Kenneth Wilson—. Con un simple encantamiento puedo robar la información que se me plazca y nadie sabría que estuve allí.

—Bueno —Kenneth pareció haber hallado su voz al fin—, tendré que llamar a mi equipo de abogados. Nos veremos en la corte, señor Higgs.

—Ah, no, no, no. Parece que usted no entiende —dijo Terence, quien hizo una señal a Tracey para que abriera la puerta principal—. Los crímenes por los que se le acusa fueron en contra de magos y de la magia. Por lo tanto, tendrá que ir con los hombres que a continuación entrarán en esta mansión y se lo llevarán al Ministerio de la Magia para ser procesado. El Wizengamot le asignará un abogado para que defienda su caso.

Segundos después de que Terence terminase de hablar, un grupo de cinco o seis Aurores entraron y se llevaron a Kenneth Wilson sin decir una sola palabra. Terence respiró hondo y se reunió con los demás, sintiendo que el peso del mundo era retirado de sus hombros.

—Bueno, creo que nos merecemos un descanso.

Tracey, sorpresivamente, golpeó a Terence en el hombro.

—¡Que no vuelva a pasar, grandísimo imbécil!

* * *

Dos días más tarde, los cuatro Slytherins disfrutaban de unos sendos helados de crema con chocolate, bajo un sol inclemente. Discutían sobre el destino de la desdichada Karen Wilson, quien estaba internada en San Mungo por un grave desorden de percepción de la realidad, algo que en mundo muggle podría ser catalogado como esquizofrenia. Pese a que había asesinado a varios muggles, violando repetidas veces el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico, no se podía iniciar una causa criminal contra ella, pues había cometido todos esos asesinatos como un efecto colateral de una serie de experimentos destinados a descubrir los secretos de la magia.

—Pobre Karen —dijo Terence después de acabar con su helado—. Su propio padre le hizo eso. Ya no sabe lo que es real y lo que no. Ve soldados por todas partes y se niega a recibir tratamientos.

—Espero que ese maldito magnate de mierda pague por sus crímenes —acotó Tracey, quien iba por su segundo helado—. Esos muggles jamás se van a cansar de experimentar con cosas que no entienden.

—Creo que esto irá de mal en peor —dijo Theodore, lamiendo comedidamente su helado—. El Ministro de la Magia se ha contactado con el Primer Ministro y el Presidente de los Estados Unidos, exigiendo explicaciones para lo ocurrido. Va ser una pesadilla diplomática.

—Personalmente, creo que el mundo se he vuelto loco, pero loco, loco —dijo Daphne, quien era la única que no había tocado su helado, el cual se derretía en su plato—. Yo creo que magos y muggles deberían cooperar entre sí. Así se evitaría esta clase de problemas.

—¿Cooperar con inútiles que ni siquiera entienden la magia? No sabes lo que dices —le dijo Tracey con un poco de brusquedad.

—Nadie quiere repetir lo que pasó con Karen, al menos nosotros no. Los muggles, ¿quién sabe con ellos? —opinó Terence, todavía trastocado por el destino de su única compañera en aquel laboratorio.

—Sería una tarea monumental, pues los magos y los muggles se rigen por leyes distintas. Son tan diferentes de nosotros como lo serían un pato y un escarabajo —dijo Theodore, quien era el que más éxito había tenido en sacarse los últimos sucesos de la cabeza. El trabajo le tenía muy ocupado y apenas tenía tiempo para Daphne. Ella no se quejaba mucho, sin embargo. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, a Theo lo iban a ascender y el tiempo no sería un problema. Hasta podrían tener un hijo, si Circe lo quisiera así.

—Sea como sea, ya salimos del entuerto. Hay que ocuparnos de nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante, a menos que Tracey nos tenga alguna misión suicida. —Daphne tampoco parecía muy afectada por lo ocurrido, y sí así fuese, estaba demostrando una gran fuerza.

—Hay un grupo fanático de magos oscuros que quiere revivir al Innombrable —dijo Tracey casualmente—. Tal vez podríamos...

—¡No, no, no! ¡Nada de aventuras! —protestó Theodore, alzando las manos como si tratara de detener una roca con ellas.

—¡Era una broma! —se explicó Tracey de mal humor—. No sé por qué mierda a ustedes no les gusta mi sentido del humor.

—Tú no tienes humor, Tracey —dijo Terence distraídamente, mientras acudía a la caja a pagar por un tercer helado.

Tracey gruñó.


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

—Tal como lo ordenó, señor Case —dijo un soldado, quien sostenía una caja etiquetada como "Alto Secreto"—. Lo que quedó del Proyecto Wonderland.

Hace un par de semanas atrás, un equipo de la CIA, en conjunto con un destacamento del ejército norteamericano en Inglaterra, se había infiltrado en el domo, el cual había sido convenientemente acordonado. El interior estaba totalmente destruido, pero algunas cosas habían sobrevivido al desastre. Y todas ellas estaban en esa caja.

—Solamente esto —inquirió el señor Case.

—Sólo eso.

Pero Joseph Case creía que "sólo eso" era más que suficiente después de abrir la caja. En ella había un par de electrodos, un chip de alta tecnología rotulado "moderador cuántico de pensamiento", y un disco duro SSD, también rotulado. Decía "patrones neurales de acciones mágicas".

—¿Revisaron si los equipos estaban en buen estado?

—Sí, señor. Los electrodos no sirven, pero el chip y el disco están intactos y con información.

Joseph Case sólo podía reír. Le había tocado la lotería en ese momento. En esa caja estaba depositado el conocimiento para cambiar el mundo. El atrevimiento de Kenneth Wilson había dado sus frutos, aunque era desafortunado que tuviera que pasar por semejante vergüenza en un juicio de magos en Inglaterra.

—Sella la caja y envíala a Washington —ordenó Joseph Case al soldado—. Hay gente en la Casa Blanca a la que le va a interesar mucho esto.

El soldado obedeció y se llevó la caja con él, dejando a Joseph Case solo con sus pensamientos. El conocimiento que encerraba ese disco duro tenía la capacidad de poner a cualquiera a sus pies, literalmente. Podía ganar guerras sin necesidad de librarlas, resolver el problema de la energía e incluso abaratar los costos de las misiones espaciales. Las posibilidades estaban limitadas sólo por la imaginación humana. Claro que había otras personas que querrían ese conocimiento para beneficio propio, para ganar poder sobre los demás, para hacer sus propias reglas. Eso no lo podía permitir. La magia, en manos equivocadas, podía destruir el mundo. No estaba en los intereses de Joseph Case que el mundo se acabase por culpa de la egolatría.

Pero tampoco lo estaba que los magos le pusieran las cosas difíciles.

Ese conocimiento, esa bendición que había llegado a sus manos, debía estar al servicio de la humanidad en general, no solamente de unos pocos. Joseph Case parecía ser el tipo que quería ganar poder a toda costa. Bueno, lo era, pero también quería beneficiar a la gente haciéndolo.

¿Qué había de malo en ello?


End file.
